Kekkai Genkai no Niji The Rainbow Blood Line
by oOkuronekoOo
Summary: Gaara returns to Suna after 2 years of training and stumbles upon an old acquaintance. Will he be able to finally form a lasting bond? Or will she push him away? Gaara x OFC
1. Missing Home

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, though how freaking awesome would it be if I did??? I wouldn't have to continue looking for job…enjoy!

The sand danced around his feet as he walked through the gates of Sunakagure; he hadn't stepped on his home soil for two years. Brushing a stray lock of his unruly, and unusually, colored hair away from his equally strange eyes, the young shinobi reflected on the last conversation he had with his siblings before he left.

FLASHBACK

_"I'm leaving," he said to the blonde on his right. "I want to get stronger."_

"_What?!" the girl, wide-eyed, exclaimed. "We can't just up and leave. We're expected to be here, to teach at the academy, to--."_

"_Those things should not be a problem for you. You're not coming with me, Temari."_

_The green-eyed shinobi's face opened with shock. Never had her little brother been allowed out of her sight since the time she, along with her other brother, were put in charge of watching his every move. The three siblings had been stuck at the hip since their academy days._

"_What do ya mean? The three of us are inseparable, we're a team," commented the made-up shinobi to his left. The taller boy scratched his head, not quite understanding the situation._

"_I have to train alone. I need to be like _him_, become one with my inner-demon. Distractions are not welcome." Closing his eyes, the insomniac folded his arms and leaned against the wall, shutting the gates to further discussion._

_His siblings could only stare, open-mouthed, at him; they couldn't believe this was the same shinobi who, merely months ago, only _yesterday_, thirsted for another's blood. The silence pounded in all three's ears, until the blonde broke it._

"_What about Matsuri?"_

"_What about her?" the red head asked._

"_She's your student! She, as well as the entire academy, expects you to train her. Matsuri's not a genin yet, little brother, she still needs a strong sensei."_

"_Hn." The shorter boy kept his eyes closed, silently pondering his sister's remarks. He had never formed a bond, at the very least a _lasting_ one. Maybe Matsuri, his only student, would be his first. "She would be a distraction." Or maybe not._

_More silence ensued._

"_I'm leaving tomorrow, for the waste land," the youngest shinobi stated, eyes still shut. "I don't know when I'll be back."_

"_Gaa--," the blonde began._

"_I have to do this, stop whining. Nothing you, nor Kankuro, say will change my mind on this matter. When I come back, I will claim what is rightfully mine. I will be Kazekage."_

_Finally opening his exotic eyes, the red head pushed off the wall and left his older siblings behind speechless._

The sound of battle intruded his thoughts. Shifting his vision to the training fields, the young shinobi noticed his older brother sparring with a kunoichi he could not place. Rearing two katana, the female shinobi was clearly practiced in everything from her footwork to chakra control. Swiftly positioning the blade in her left hand at Kankuro's jugular, her right-handed sword was poised to strike.

"Ugh!" cried the puppet master, clearly annoyed. "Fine! You win again, you little chuunin brat!"

The girl laughed, sheathing her katana after unlacing them from Kankuro's neck. "Did you seriously underestimate me? We spar nearly every day, you baka!" Sensing another's eyes on her, she turned to find a red haired man watching. Kankuro noticed her change in attention and followed her gaze, almost wetting himself in excitement at the sight that met his eyes.

"GAARA!" The puppet shinobi ran over to his brother, dropping his weapon on the way. Completely disregarding the sand-user's unease at contact, Kankuro enveloped the older, but still shorter, Sabaku no Gaara in a hug. Feeling his brother stiffen at the gesture, the older sibling quickly unraveled his limbs. "Sorry 'bout that, little bro," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I lost myself in the moment."

The red head remained quiet throughout their reunion. Surprisingly, Gaara stepped back up to his brother, and silently embraced him.

"I've missed home," Gaara murmured. "Saya," he whispered as his eyes shifted to the girl behind his brother, and his body fell limp in his older sibling's arms.


	2. Infatuation, Part I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, but if I did, I would be set for life!

The black-haired girl stared wide-eyed at the unconscious shinobi.

"H-he remembers me?" she whispered.

Readjusting his grip on his little brother, Kankuro questioned his sparring companion. "Do you know each other?"

Ignoring the inquiry, Saya jumped to help the puppet master with his charge.

"Don't worry, I've got him. Can you take his gourd, though?" Kankuro nodded towards the fallen tool only feet away.

"Sure thing. Should we take him to the hospital?" she asked, picking up the sand-filled gourd.

"Nah," Kankuro responded. "He's probably just exhausted his chakra reserves. Shukaku usually makes sure he's all right. I figured we'd just drop him off at the Tower."

"Hn," Saya responded, acknowledging the puppet shinobi before her thoughts retreated to two years ago.

FLASHBACK

_The black-haired, bespectacled genin stood alone, watching pairs of fellow genin spar. She had been the odd one out, having no one to train with; her teammates were brawling together, never sending a second glance her way. She took out one of her two katana, intent on sharpening the already flawless blade, until a shadow fell over her workspace. Looking up, the young kunoichi saw a distinct outline in the sun's rays: spiky hair and a large gourd. She stood up quickly, knowing quite well who that outline belonged to._

_"Gaara-san…" she whispered, sheathing her katana._

_"Do you wish to spar?" he asked, looking away with a stoic expression._

_She couldn't say anything; her mouth gaped open at his question._

_Gaara lightly sighed, turning his focus on the girl in front of him._

_"I said, do you wish to spar?" he repeated. "You're the only one not training."_

_The girl closed her mouth and firmly nodded. She closed the distance between herself and Gaara and offered a hand._

_"My name is Saya, I'm a genin."_

_Gaara looked at the proffered hand, clearly confused._

_"What's with the hand?" he asked._

_"Huh?" said Saya, now just as confused as the red head._

_"Am I going to have to repeat myself to you all day? I asked, what is with the hand? Don't you know what I am? Do you seriously want to touch me?"_

_"I know __**who**__ you are, Gaara-san. What you are? Um, let's see…" she put her index finger to her lips in classic "thinking" position. "Well, you're a genin, you were actually in my class at the academy..."_

_Gaara's eyes widened at this realization. How could he have not have recognized an old classmate?_

_"I'm sorry," he interrupted. "I don't remember you." Which was true. Gaara, outcast that he was, decided to keep himself separated from all of his classmates at the academy._

_"It's ok!" Saya beamed, scratching the back of her head. "Like I said before, my name is Saya." She offered her hand a second time._

_"Aren't you afraid of me?" Gaara all but yelled. "I house Shukaku, the one-tailed demon! I'm scary!"_

_"Well, if you're so horrible, as you say, why did you offer to train with me today? No one else did."_

_Gaara just gaped, not believing that this girl was almost accepting him. He looked down to her hand and lightly grasped it in his own. _

_"I'm Gaara, genin."_

_Smiling, Saya released his hand. "What weapon will you use today, Gaara-san?"_

_"Sand. And you?"_

_"Katana. Two of them."_

_"Hn." Gaara looked to the ground, thinking. "I could mold my sand into a quarterstaff. That way, we'd be on a more even playing field."_

_"Hai!" Saya responded._

_Nodding once, Gaara summoned enough sand to form the weapon, doing so quickly. Using his wrist as the axel, he twirled the staff several times to get a feel for it. It's not everyday Sabaku no Gaara used a weapon outside his dancing sand. Feeling satisfied with his creation, he brought the weapon to a standstill, dropping back into a fighting stance._

_Saya smirked, adjusting her glasses on the bridge of her nose. She reached behind her to grasp the hilts of her katana, and in seconds unsheathed the weapons. The kunoichi took her stance, bringing her left arm above her head, her right slightly across her torso. Always excited for a spar, Saya bent her knees and sprung at Gaara._

_"Yosh!" she yelled the battlecry._

_Gaara mimicked her smirk, seeing her weak spots instantly. _This will be over quickly, _he thought._

_"You're too hasty," the red head said, easily blocking Saya's slashes._

_"At least I'm not just dodging some girl's attacks!" she retorted._

_"Hn. I was just waiting to do this." Gaara ducked under the latest attack and quickly brought his staff above Saya's head, locking her arms in place; his body imprisoned hers against a rock she obviously did not see._

Where the hell did this rock come from? _She thought._

_"I never said I wouldn't use my sand," Gaara said, smirk in place., glancing at the rock he created. "I merely stated that I would use my sand to create a weapon like yours." He leaned close to her ear. "Never let your guard down, Sabaku no Saya."_

_Acting completely unfazed by the close presence of the other shinobi, Saya looked up at Gaara. She returned his smirk. "I should say the same to you, Sabaku no Gaara."_

_Confused, Gaara furrowed his (non-existent) eyebrows. Looking at their position, he could not find anything amiss with his finishing attack. _

_The black-haired girl chortled. She once again closed the distance between them, and brushed her lips against his._

_Gaara's eyes widened, not accustomed to having someone else's lips upon his own. Hell, he didn't even know what a kiss was! It was when the girl brushed her body against his that he felt blood rush to his nether region, an utterly, completely foreign experience for the stoic shinobi._

_He broke the kiss, and did the only thing he could. He ran._

A/N: I split this chapter in half just so I could have an update up. I thought this was a good stopping point though, ne? hehehehehehe PLEASSSE review! I haven't had any reviews yet and I need to know if this is good, bad, or ugly…

Coming Soon: Chapter 3—Infatuation, Part II


End file.
